12:34
by Crazy Psychotice Weitdo girl
Summary: Palex future fic kinda, well they're both in thier freshmen year at different universities and they meet up. Read and review. Chapter two is up!
1. Feisty one

Title: 12:34

Summary: Palex future fiction, kinda, well first year in college after the break up, BOTH are in university, not the same university but both are in university. Yesssssuummmmm, that means I'm planning an amazing romantic get back together. And I have some original characters to keep it interesting. Read and **_REVIEW_** please, please, please……

Pairing: Paige and Alex of course

Disclaimer: I UNFOURTUNATLEY do not own Degrassi or any of its characters but I own a computer and a vivid imagination which is not really that vivid so on with the fic!

Rating: T, I dunno, M, May get to M as I said I dunno yet.

-----------------

"We have a race today and you are sitting here eating chocolate." Shannon says grabbing the bar of chocolate from her roommate's hand.

"Hey!" Alex exclaims trying to grab the chocolate bar back but not succeeding. "I eat when I'm bored!" She says, pouting to see if it would get her chocolate back any faster.

"Well get un bored because this…" Shannon says pointing to the chocolate bar "…is so not good for you!" She finishes throwing the candy bar in the garbage. "And don't even try pouting at me!"

Shannon, a senior at the University of Calgary and the best friend and roommate of Alex Nuñez, was also like an older sister to Alex. In fact, she was even the one who had gotten Alex a full track and field scholarship to the University of Calgary. Because of them being the two fastest girls on the team, the two had very quickly become friends and because of the 4 year age difference, Shannon made it her duty to mentor her younger friend, especially since she would be graduating this year leaving Alex with a new roommate and the position of the youngest track and field captain in the history of their university.

"I'm doing it for your own good Lexi!" Shannon says turning to her friend. "and you have an important race today against Kimberley Lockhart, you know…" Shannon continues only to be interrupted by Alex.

"My slowest time is like nine seconds less than her fastest." Alex says!

"… that she has the ability to pick up speed pretty quickly." Shannon continues ignoring her friend's interruption. "And you have an interview with a student from Banting after your race, and I mean it Lexi, no utterance of any curse words, if you get mad, say no comment or walk off. Coach Karson will be so pissed if you are in another newspaper for bad mouthing some reporter." Shannon says.

Alex had quite a reputation with reporters, mostly because of her sarcasm, temper, and cockiness.

"And stop mocking me!" Shannon says exasperated, she didn't even need to turn around to know that her best-friend was rolling her eyes at her.

"The reporters always start something with me, they always ask something about my past or my sexuality and it gets annoying." Alex defends herself.

"Well you're a lesbian with a pretty rough past, it intrigues them but they'll get over it and you, Lexi, will be a gold medal winner and my hero after you kick Kimberley's ass today because you know she beat me by tripping me in my sophomore year and it's time for revenge!" Shannon says giving her friend a high five.

----------------

"Paige, there is nothing I can do about your grade, your essay was disappointingly inferior to those of the other students and that's not like you." Mr. Wong, Banting's most prized English professor says to his most prized student, Paige Michalchuk.

"But sir" Paige continues, determined to change his mind.

"Fine, Paige, I was going to give this assignment to Lara Jackson but since you need the grade, the University of Calgary is hosting a track and field tournament today between their rival school and Ms. Wright's journalism students are all busy so she asked me to send one of my finest English students to do an interview with Calgary's finest freshmen sprinter who will be racing today but you have to find your own way to Calgary." Mr. Wong says.

"Thank-you so much Mr. Wong, I promise I won't let you down" Paige says holding in the urge to hug him.

"Be warned, Paige, this sprinter, she is a feisty one." Mr. Wong says, dismissing his student using hand signal.

"alright Mr. Wong" Paige says leaving.

TBC……. If you want me to continue, if I get reviews.


	2. So do I!

Title: 12:34

Disclaimer: I UNFOURTUNATLEY do not own Degrassi or any of its characters but I own a computer and a vivid imagination which is not really that vivid so on with the fic!

Rating: Still dunno

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, chapter number two, keep **_reviewing_**!

------------------------------

"Marco, come with me please!" Paige pleads with her friend over the phone desperate for someone to go with her to Calgary.

"Will there be guys racing too because you know not everybody goes both ways like you Paige, either way you'll enjoy it, not the same with me!" Marco says matter-of-factly. Paige rolls her eyes although she knew her friend could not see her.

"I don't know Marco, I don't even know who I am interviewing but I really need the grade!" Paige says, he voice still pleading with him.

"How bad was your essay?" Marco asks

"I got a 56!" she says slightly hushing her voice so her roommate who was in the shower would not hear.

"Paige" Marco says his voice sounding worried.

"I know it's bad!" she says cutting him off.

"No, Paige, I'm in a coffee house and someone is reading the sports section of today's paper, wait, hold on" he says. Paige can hear him speaking, not directly into the phone "can I have a paper?" she hears him say most likely to a clerk, followed by the clanking of coins, a "thank-you" again probably to the clerk and then the rustling of paper.

"Marco, what's going on? Paige asks, wondering if he could even hear her.

"Listen to this" He says beginning to read aloud a sports article in the paper. "Rivalry race: University of Calgary's freshmen sprinter, Alex Nuñez, known for her incredible endurance and ability to pick up speed faces the University of Alberta's senior and 2 time CIS athlete of the year winner, Kimberley Lockhart in a 400 meter sprint. Nuñez, Calgary's youngest All-Canadian athlete has recently been seen training with Shannon Gray, Calgary's track and field track team captain who lost a 400 meter sprint to Lockhart two years ago after tripping only a few meters away from the finishing line and spraining her ankle. With the chemistry between the two schools and personal issues this race is set to be the best college race since Shannon and Kimberley two long years ago. "Marco pauses, looking at the picture of Alex accompanying the article.

"Oh my god!" Paige says.

"Wait, there's more!" Marco says. "You have to get a paper; you have to see this picture!" Marco says excitedly.

"I don't have a paper!" Paige says now desperate see the picture.

"Ask Stacey, she always has one" Marco says referring to Paige's very intelectual and bossy roommate.

"Stacey, do you have today's paper?" Paige yells into the bathroom, holding the phone to her breast. Her voice was almost an octave higher due to the anticipation of a possible reunion with her ex lover and one of the only love's of her life.

"Yeah, on my drawer." Stacey calls from the shower. "and when you're finished, put it back exactly where you found it!" she adds bossily.

"uh huh!" page says, not really concentrating on her roommate but on finding the page with Alex.

"Paige!" Marco says startling Paige a little.

"Yeah, I'm here!" she says, starring at the picture. Alex was not exactly how Paige remembered her in fact her hair was longer and her arms and legs were much more toned yet she still had an bad girl aura that Paige had first fallen in love with. Even though she looked like a bad girl, only few people had seen the other side to Alex, the romantic, sweet, caring side and Paige was one of the people who had seen it, quite often actually.

"Look at her left wrist!" Marco says! Paige looks at the picture again, spotting the item on Alex's wrist that had Marco so excided. A rainbow bracelet similar to one that Marco wore.

"Woah!" was all Paige could say.

"Meet you in about an hour, I defenitley want to come to Calgray with you now!" Marco says, packing up his stuff.

"so do I do!" Paige whispered to herself hanging up the phone.

TBC…………… **_Review, please! Probably the interview next chapter. _**


	3. She would not lose

Yep…so my sister like convinced me to finish this since she is finishing her Alex/Marissa OC fic which you guys should check out cuz she's my sister! yeah its like titled "New Girls on the block" and its in the OC section but my fic is sooo much better. So read and review plzzz… oooo btw the paragraphs in italic are like memories. so yea read and review plz

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"85 bottles of beer on the wall… 85 bottles of beer-"

"Marco!" Paige says cutting off her friend sitting in the passenger seat who was grinning widely at her.

"Yes?" He asks although he knew exactly why she was calling him.

"How about we listen to the radio?" She asks, knowing that his goal when he starting singing at 101 beer bottles was to get her to turn the radio on which she had turned off when she entered the car.

"Fine with me" he says laughing; he loved Paige to death which also meant he knew how to work her nerves.

"We're almost there anyway" Paige says knowing her friends plan all along.

"No way!" Marco says grabbing the map from beside him and examining it closely. It was true; they were less than 10 miles away from the University of Calgary campus.

"Do you think Alex will win the race?" Marco asks casually; although he knew the answer what he really wanted to know was if Paige still had feelings for Alex.

"I hope so" Paige says shaking her head slightly "One thing I doubt has changed in Alex is her hatred for losing and I don't want to interview an irritated Alex" She says although when they were dating she did have a knack for calming Alex down; a knack she secretly wondered if she still possessed.

"_Sweetie… it's alright… just calm down!" Paige said to a very irritated Alex. Her teacher had done something to aggravate her and she had texted Paige asking her to meet her. They were alone, near the basketball court at Degrassi high. Alex was very, very angry! "Alex, honey please!" Paige continued relentlessly trying to get her girlfriend to calm down. _

"_Paige I-" Alex began only to be cut off by Paige's soft lips on hers. Alex moaned as Paige's shoved her gently towards the wall pinning her there and brushing her tongue over Alex's bottom lip begging for entrance that was given instantly. They broke apart both panting when oxygen became an issue. Paige kissed a small path from Alex's jaw to her pulse point. _

"_We better be getting back to class" Paige said leaving a quick lingering kiss on Alex's cheek. _

"_Tease!" Alex breathed out. "Do we have to?" she slightly whined._

"_Yes" Paige said, internally contently sighing. "Not angry anymore?" Paige asked fixing her girlfriend's attire so it wouldn't look like she had been doing something she shouldn't have been doing. _

"_I was mad?" Alex asks chuckling. _

Paige pulled into the parking lot parking next to a small black Jeep smiling at the memory of her and Alex. She took a deep breath. She had been waiting to see Alex again since they had both left for separate colleges.

"I hope we get good seats" Marco says exiting the car and following behind Paige to the University of Calgary's track. They picked a seat in one of the middle rows where they could see everything. There were to be three races before the Kimberly vs. Alex face off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay breathe" Shannon said to Alex who was sitting on the bench with a bottle of water giving her best friend the 'are you crazy?' look.

"Shannon… if I weren't breathing, I'd be dead!" Alex says matter-of-factly. "Maybe you should sit down" she adds seeing that the older girl was way more nervous than she was although she was the one who had to race. Shannon was rarely nervous before a race so Alex knew how much this race meant to her best friend, so she silently vowed **she would not lose. **

"I'm fine standing" Shannon says starting to pace back and forth in front of the younger sprinter.

"Shannon!!!!" Alex says loudly, becoming annoyed by her captain's pointless movement.

"What?" Shannon asks, stopping momentarily to glance at her best friend before continuing her pacing while watching the race transpiring before her.

Holly Ratzlaff, a junior on the University of Calgary's track and field team was behind in a 100 metre sprint against the University of Alberta's Jenny Ciochetti.

"Holly will be fine… now would you _please _sit down?" Alex asks putting an emphasis on the word 'please'. Shannon sits down only to stand back up less than a minute later as Holly passes Jenny and wins the race.

"Told you she'd be fine!" Alex says matter-of-factly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige could feel her anticipation building as the second race finished. Rachel Romero of the University of Calgary had lost the race to Aimee McMillan of the University of Alberta by mere seconds.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Grrrrr!" Shannon had exclaimed as a result of the loss of the race. She was growing more and more nervous as there was only one more race until Alex's race.

"Shannon… I will be fine! Riley… well no comment about Riley" Alex said giving the older sprinter a neck massage. Riley McQueen and Alex had never really gotten along since it was known that Alex would be captain next year but nevertheless, Alex still wanted the junior sprinter to win against Kareen Warren of the University of Alberta. Riley lost the race making it Calgary, 1, Alberta, 2.

Shannon began pacing again as Alex got set for the 400 metre race. It was the longest race of the day and considering Kimberly Lockhart's record and the outcome of the other races, it seemed the odds were against Alex.

She set up, taking a second to glance at the senior she was racing against and then glancing at Shannon who was pacing nervously. **She would not lose **this race. Alex looked in front of her, concentrating on the sound of the announcer's voice.

"And the final event, University of Alberta's two time CIS athlete of the year winner and three time gold winner, senior, Kimberley Lockhart and one time gold winner, University of Calgary's freshman, Alex Nuñez… At the sound of the horn, the race will begin… One, two, three..." The horn sounded and both girls took off down the track head to head at exceptional speeds.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A warm feeling overcame Paige seeing Alex so close yet so far. Paige couldn't help but relish every movement of the sprinter. She moved so gracefully, her hair in a ponytail, her blue and white jersey with Nuñez printed on the back and her shorts, short enough to expose her beautifully toned legs were all slightly blowing in the wind enclosing Alex in cocoon of breeze that Paige though made her look like a goddess.

Marco watched intently as Paige watched Alex and he could help but wonder what would be made of their reunion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

300 metres into the race and both girls were still neck in neck. Their attitudes were clear in their facial expressions. While Alex was cool and collective running at an average speed instead of her top speed; it looked as if Kimberly was struggling to pass the younger girl. Alex glanced at the girl next to her and smirked. **She would not lose **this race.

Nearing the last 100 metre, she transitioned from a relaxed sprint and started to accelerate past the second curve passing Kimberly and internally chanting "I will not lose" although she knew **she would not lose** the race. She managed to keep her speed, reaching the finish line in 48.20 and winning the race by 26 seconds. Before she could even relish in her win, Shannon was enveloping her in a huge hug.

"Told you I'd win!" She said matter-of-factly to Shannon as the coach put a gold medal around her neck.

"Come on… I'll buy you a chocolate bar!" Shannon said after the commotion of the win was over and she was walking into the locker room with Alex.

"Alright… wait hold on… let me go grab my towel… I'll meet you in the locker room!" Alex says sprinting back onto the track to grab her towel.

"Ms. Nuñez, I've been sent from Banting to interview you" Paige says behind Alex. Paige was nervous, there were butterflies in her stomach and she felt warm all over.

Alex knew that voice. She knew it well. She turns around smirking finding herself looking into the eyes of Paige Michalchuk.

TBC... if you guys review heheheheheh muwhahahahahah!!!!


	4. her! them! same thing!

Okay… so like I'm on a roll I guess… lol… okay so yeah read and review… please lol I'm begging….. Pretty please… I like comments… that and my sister has a story with 60 comments and like I beat that and she's jealous so like I wanna make her more jealous so like support my 'my fics are better than my sister's' fund and leave a comment! Okay enough chatter…. O btw… the italic words are memories still okie dokie?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex knew that voice. She knew it well. She turns around smirking finding herself looking into the eyes of Paige Michalchuk. Paige knew that smirk and had grown to love it. That smirk brought back so many memories.

"_Paige… do you love me?" Alex asked hovering over her girlfriend who was lying down on her bed. _

"_Yes" Paige answered without any hesitation. _

"_How much?" Alex asked lowering herself a little so her lips were dangerously close to Paige's _

"_A lot" Paige answered honestly, unconsciously licking her lips; the beauty above her was making me squirm. _

"_Really?" Alex asked smirking _

"_Yeah" Paige answers, her breath coming in short pants, almost as if she had been running a marathon. Alex could feel her lover's heartbeat beneath her. _

"_Good!" Alex replies, leaning down and kissing Paige on the cheek before getting up and walking to the bathroom, all the while smirking at the effect she had on Paige. _

Paige **LOVED** that smirk!

"Mr. President" Alex says, acknowledging Marco's presence without taking her eyes off of Paige who was snapped out of her reminiscence by Alex's voice. That was another thing she loved, Alex's voice. Mr. President was a nickname Alex had given Marco after he had won class president against her and made her his vice-president in high school.

"Alex!" He exclaims happily, when she finally turns to look at him and opens her arms for a hug which he gives.

"Great to see you again" she says releasing him for her hug.

"Likewise" he says smiling as he stands back to watch the exchange between her and Paige. Alex's smirk turns into a full smile as she examines Paige. She had to admit Paige looked really great.

"I'll grant you your interview on one condition." Alex says grinning widely to Paige.

"mmm… and what would that condition be?" Paige asks also grinning widely. In front of her was the playful, awesome, sexy Alex she had fallen in love with. She could feel her heart beat with emotion; within seconds she was falling for Alex all over again.It was as if they hadn't missed a beat in each other's lives.

"You... Both of you" Alex says turning to Marco "Join me for dinner tonight" she continues regaining her smirk. It was Friday and they didn't have to get back to school until Monday so Paige didn't see the harm in getting a hotel and staying for the weekend. Paige looked over to Marco who confirmed with a grin.

"hmmmmmm" Paige says pretending to ponder on the situation

"What a grueling condition!" Paige says sarcastically making Alex laugh.

"Do you have a pen?" Alex asks still smirking.

"Well what kind of reporter would I be without a pen?" Paige asks handing Alex a black pen she had pinned onto her shirt.

"Here's my number… call me a bit later to make plans" Alex says writing her number in Paige's palm.

"Alright" Paige says pinning her pen back to her shirt and shuffling her feet a little. "Guess I'll see you later then." She says giving Alex a quick hug before tuning to leave. Alex watches her walking away and smiles.

"Paige" she calls before Paige and Marco were out of earshot.

"Yeah?" Paige asks turning back to look at Alex.

"It's great to see you again" Alex says smiling which makes Paige smile before she turns and continues walking. Alex picks up her towel from the bench and continues walking into the locker room smiling which most of the girls thought was because of her victory. Most… She couldn't fool Shannon that easy.

"What's with the smile?" Shannon asks suspiciously startling her best friend who was leaning against her locker in a daze.

"Huh?" Alex asks snapping out of her daze and trying to wipe the smile off of her face but failing and ending up grinning even more.

"Don't huh me! That is not a 'I just won gold' kinda smile!" Shannon says, this was her chance to be matter-of-factly. There was no use in lying to Shannon because she would know so Alex settled on telling the truth.

"I met someone or re-met someone rather…" Alex begins telling Shannon about the whole encounter.

------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to go shopping! Paige says to Marco when they enter the car.

"Well… I don't disagree!" Marco says. "There's a shopping centre a few block from here." Marco says examining the map "and a motel right next to it!" he adds.

"Well it looks like we don't have to go far!" She says seeing the huge shopping centre ahead.

----------------------------------------

"So where are you taking her for dinner?" Shannon asks her best friend. It was apparent that Paige meant a lot to Alex.

"Them!" Alex corrects her best friend, after all Marco was coming and he was as much a friend to her as Paige was.

"Mhmm… them… Where are you taking them?" Shannon corrects herself although having an urge to say "her" again.

"Probably to the small Italian restaurant a few miles from here." Alex responds.

----------------------------------------------------

"What exactly are you planning to do with Alex tonight?!?" Marco asks examining the underwear Paige had bought in the store they had just left. Paige had bought a mini skirt and a small and quite revealing shirt to wear as well as a matching lace bra and panties set while Marco settled for a blue shirt and a pair of designer jeans.

"Do you think I should call her now?" Paige asks. Her and Marco had stopped to get something to eat and were just relaxing on a bench for a while until they were ready to leave and check into the nearby motel.

"Yeah, you should" He says looking down at his watch. It was nearing 6 PM.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"She's calling!" Alex says smiling and grabbing her vibrating phone from her pocket.

"Hello?" She answers the phone casually.

"Hi. Alex?" Paige responds. She didn't know why she questioned if it were Alex or not who answered the phone because she was sure by the simple hello that it was Alex on the end of the line.

"Hey Paige!" Alex says enthusiastically. For some reason she felt nervous and it wasn't like her to feel nervous. "Find somewhere to stay?" Alex asks.

"Yes actually. There is a small motel by the shopping centre" Paige answers.

"Oh that's cool… I know where that is so like pick you guys up at 8?" Alex asks.

"Yea sure… cool… see you then!" Paige says.

"Great… bye!" Alex says clicking the phone off and breathing before 'reporting' to Shannon who was looking at her intently.

"I'm picking her up at 8 at that motel by the shopping centre" Alex says, giving her friend the 'why are you looking at me?' expression.

"You mean 'them'?" Shannon teases which earns her a light slap from a pillow that Alex throws her way.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"How do I look?" Paige asks, twirling in mirror once before facing Marco. Marco and her had gotten a comfortable medium sized room with two double beds.

"For the last time… you look great!" He says, shaking his head. That was the third time she had asked that in the last hour.

"Why aren't you dressed?" She asks noticing that Marco hadn't changed his clothes.

"I have a headache… why don't you just go on without me?" He responds rubbing his temples. Of course he didn't really have a headache. This had been his plan since Alex had asked them to join her for dinner. Paige looks at him quizzically. "You know the travel… I just feel a little lightheaded… It will pass but you go and have fun!" He says feeling the need to explain his actions.

"Alright then… bye Marco" She says giving him a quick hug before exiting the motel room.

As soon as he was sure that Paige had gone, he picked up the phone and dialed a number that was more than familiar to him.

"Hey Dylan" Marco says making himself comfortable in the bed for what he knew would be a long conversation. He was sure Alex wouldn't bring Paige home early so he may as well have had some fun himself!

----------------------------

TBC…. I know… lol this was like a teaser but the next chapter will come soon… Review please… the more reviews I get… the more driven I am to write more for the next chapter.


	5. Can't Help laughing

So like my sister hasn't posted another chapter on his story yet… so like I'm officially winning YAY!!! (she's my twin… we're competitive at everything lol) so like yea keep reviewing so I can laugh in her face when I win this little bet thingy she has going on! Ooo and italicized words memories as usual Okie dokie?!?

------------------------------------------

"Wow!" Alex breathed out in awe as Paige entered the car. Paige looked… stunning!

"Hey!" Paige said smiling at Alex's stunned expression. It was just the expression she wanted.

"Ermm… hi!" Alex said forcing herself to take her eyes off of Paige's exposed tanned legs although her eyes just ended up at Paige's breasts instead. Paige smiles even wider. She loved having that affected on Alex. It was something she could do in the past and was glad she could still evoke such a reaction from Alex.

"_Paige? Are you ready" Alex shouted up to Paige who was still in her bedroom getting ready._  
"_Trust me… you're gonna be here all night waiting for her!" Marco said sitting on the couch. "You know what I'm gonna meet you guys there." Marco added becoming impatient. They were on their way to a party and Paige was taking way too long to get ready._  
"_Alright" Alex said giving the boy a hug before exited. She heard Marco's car revving out of the driveway._  
"_PAIGE?" Alex shouted again._  
"_I'm coming." Paige shouted back down. She wanted to look perfect._  
"_PAIGE!" Alex shouted five minutes later. "We are going to be la-"Alex was cut off by the goddess that was her girlfriend walking down the stairs looking as gorgeous as ever._  
"_Woah!" was all Alex could say as her girlfriend finished down the flight of stairs and grabbed her arm._  
"_I'm ready!" Paige whispered in her girlfriend ear, leading the awe struck girl outside. _

"So where are we going?" Paige asks snapping Alex out of her reminiscence.

"Ermm… there is an Italian restaurant near here. It's small but the food is great!" Alex says regaining her composure and putting the car in drive.

After like a minute and a half of silence, Alex pipes up.

"So Banting?" Alex says forming it as a question to let Paige lead the conversation.

"Yep… Banting." Paige says nodding. It wasn't the response Alex wanted but it was something.

"How is it?" Alex asks. It wasn't what she really wanted to know but it didn't seem right to just come out and ask the girl that she hadn't seen or even talked to in months whether or not she was single or taken. Starting with small conversation seemed more appropriate.

"It's harder than I thought it would be." Paige admits. "But it's good" she adds. "University of Calgary! Track! When did all of that happen?" Paige asks wanting to keep it a two way conversation.

"Well I had to like go back to Degrassi for a few months to finish my credits to get into college and then I met Shannon and it was off to college for me on a full scholarship" Alex says not wanting to divulge exactly how she'd meet Shannon.

"_Open the door. We have a warrant for your arrest." A police officer banged on the door. "If you don't open the door, it will be mandatory to use force!" The booming voice came again. Alex could hear Emily and Chad shuffling around the house, gathering their things. She was unsure of how they were planning to get out or even what they did but she wasn't going to stay to find out. She quickly grabbed a sports bag and threw some clothes in it and then from under her pillow grabbed an envelope that contained $500 she had been saving and a picture of her dad as well as a picture of herself and Paige when they were a couple.  
Alex regretted having moved into this new apartment from their old trailer simply because it was much harder to escape especially being on the fifth floor. Luckily there was a fire escape right outside her window. She quickly exited and climbed down the ladder like stairs._  
"_STOP RIGHT THERE!" she heard a voice yell to her as she reached the bottom step. Years of hanging out with Jay made running the instinctual thing to do when a cop told her to stop, so she ran._  
"_STOP!" she heard the man yell again and she knew from the tone of his voice that he had began chasing her/ She knew he had a gun and she knew he could use it at any moment but putting that out of her mind she just kept running. Soon she was sure she was far ahead of the man and slowed her pace._  
"_Get in!" A female instructed, opening her car doors as Alex passed. Alex didn't know who the person was but she took her chances slowed to a stop and got in the car quickly. The unknown girl sped away as the Police officer came running around the corner Alex had just turned leaving the officer confused as to where the girl had went._  
"_Who are you?" Alex asked her breathing back to normal._  
"_After that… I'd say I am your rescuer but you can call me Shannon. What'd you do anyway?" Shannon asked curious as to why the girl was running from the cops. _

"Wow… well you're really good at running track." Paige says remembering the earlier race.

"Thanks" Alex says smiling. "Well…this is it" She says parking the car.

It was a really small little family business with a huge neon light sign that read "G G's"

"It's nice" Paige says as they enter. It really was quite nice for such a small establishment. There were sports memorabilia all around hanging on the walls and even on the ceiling from baseballs to hockey sticks. In a far corner Paige could see a huge poster of Alex running in her track uniform obviously autographed by her with a gold medal secured behind unbreakable glass right next to it. There were a few customers scattered around the place but not many.

"Lexi… Did you win?" A man with sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes asks seeing Alex enter. He looked about 25 and Paige could tell by the apron that he worked there.

"Well if you were there then you would know wouldn't you?" Alex asks smirking at him.

"You see I didn't go because I was so sure of the outcome!" The man says smiling.

"Good answer" Alex says smiling.

"Nah..really… I had to work so how was the outcome?" He asks his smile slowly disappearing.

"She won of course!" A younger girl with the same colour hair as the boy as well as the same colour eyes says. She also worked there but looked around the age of 19. "Who's your lady friend?" the girl asks eyeing Paige.

"Paige... this is Drake and Mercedes" Alex says pointing at the boy and then the girl.

"Nice to meet you!" Mercedes says wiping her hand on a towel that was around her neck and then extending her arm to shake hands with Paige. She had a really strong grip.

"Likewise." Paige says smiling. Drake smiles at her and nods his greeting.

"Anyway… you guys take a seat and I'll be right with ya!" Mercedes says releasing Paige's hand.

"I think this one is a keeper!" Mercedes whispers to Alex as she passes making Alex smile.

Paige follows Alex into a small booth seat.

"So how was Degrassi? The same? Paige asks setting the menu down after she had decided what to order.

"Yeah… pretty much." Alex says nodding. "So what class is the interview for?" Alex asks curious.

Paige had almost forgotten all about the interview.

"English." Paige says quite glad that Alex had reminded her about that interview. It was supposed to be the main reason she was there.

"What can I get you guys?" Mercedes says appearing with her pen and notepad.

"Eh… I will have the lasagna and a diet coke" Paige says.

"And a hamburger with fries and a strawberry milkshake right Alex?" Mercedes asks already taking it down.

"Yep!" Alex says smiling. Paige giggles. It was just like Alex to come to an Italian restaurant and order a hamburger and fries.

"What?" Alex asks smiling although she knew exactly what Paige was laughing at. "I like hamburgers and fries okay?" Alex says now joining in on the laughing.

After about 15 minutes of playful chatter about old times at Degrassi and things that have occurred since Degrassi, Mercedes comes back with their food.

"Chief says great race Alex" Mercedes says putting their food down on the table.

"How does her know I'm here!" Alex asks knowing she hadn't seen David, the chief since she had entered.

"You're the only one that orders a hamburger and fries here!" Mercedes says laughing before leaving making Paige laugh. Alex was so odd but in a good way. She really couldn't help laughing when she was around Alex.

"What are you laughing at?" Alex says throwing a fry at Paige.

"You so didn't just throw a fry at me!" Paige says which makes Alex throw another fry at her.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Alex asks playfully. Paige couldn't help but smile. Alex was trying to keep a serious face but was failing badly. Paige found it so cute.

"You're wasting food." Paige says still smiling after like the fifth fry was thrown at her.

"Fine!" Alex says eating a fry with a ' I don't wanna!' kinda facial expression.

"You're so childish sometimes Lexi!" Paige says not realizing that she had used the nickname that she only used while they were dating. It made Alex smile.

"So… Have you found anyone special at Banting?" Alex asks her face becoming serious.

TBC….. review pweety pwease


End file.
